


Kill Me, Love Me, Trust Me

by saucyminx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-15
Updated: 2009-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucyminx/pseuds/saucyminx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean just can't seem to get along anymore and after a nearly fatal accident, Castiel decides to teach them a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It's one thing to be eight years old and fighting with your twelve year old brother because he took the last of the cereal in the morning; it's another thing entirely to be twenty-six and fighting with your thirty year old brother because you started the Apocalypse. As far as Sam was concerned Dean needed to learn how to let go of things. It wasn't like torturing Sam was going to un-start the Apocalypse. There might have been some guilt mixed in with Sam's bitterness; like maybe a lot of guilt, after all, Dean was right.

At first, the Winchesters simply stopped speaking to each other. It was complicated, sharing a motel room, a car, basically - an entire life with someone and only speaking to them when it was unavoidable. Once they realized they had to, at least, pass on factual information on occasion they couldn't seem to manage that without swearing at each other. They swore quite a lot. Sam was pretty sure he'd see Castiel blush on more than one occasion. The fighting was a natural progression: the car was never clean enough, the motel was horrible, no eating on the bed, toothpaste all over the sink, and whose turn it was to do the laundry.

Soon enough - it turned ugly. Sam knew that Dean didn't trust him anymore - he could feel it - and truth be told, Dean _didn't_ trust his brother. It was hanging there between them, mistrust, like a neon flashing sign and, for once, even Sam didn't want to talk about it. And so ... it festered. By the time Castiel appeared in their motel room one evening things were approaching the absurd. Castiel arrived to the usual flurry of swearwords because he startled Dean and made him drop a mug of coffee in his lap - and of course, Sam had just finished doing laundry and there was no _fucking_ way he was washing Dean's pants.

Castiel had a job he wanted support on; seven demons in one bar. Sam didn't want to go - Dean agreed to go. Sam said Dean always agreed with Castiel. Dean told him the shut up. Castiel sat down on the bed and waited out the thirty minute argument that nearly resulted in punches being thrown.

Things had gone from bad to worst quicker than usual on the hunt. Castiel lived up to his end of the bargain, coming quietly through the back door of the bar and dispatching three demons, the problems were with the Winchester part of the plan.

Sam's voice was full of tension, his lip curled unpleasantly as he tried to whisper across to the desk his brother was crouched behind. "I'm not using the _fuckin'_ gun - I'm gonna pull the first demon - I can save at least two people." He shifted uncomfortably where he was crouched just around the corner from Dean.

Dean turned brief, dark eyes to his brother and hissed, "No fuckin' way dude. You're not doin' anymore of that... shit." He shook his head with the statement, just to ensure Sam knew how serious he was being. Hell if he was going to let his brother continue down that path. "If you don't think you can get them yourself then I'll do it alone."

"That seems to be the way you want things lately." Sam hissed. He knew Dean couldn't stand to be around him most days, couldn't look at Sam anymore without seeing all the things he'd done. "I don't need this shit - I'm pulling the demon, it's not like _you_ can actually stop me."

Rolling his eyes hard, Dean growled back, "You wanna bet?" He shoved forward and up, successfully knocking his brother down and only slightly stumbling as he headed out for the group of demons. "Demon party and I wasn't invited? I'm hurt." He said casually as they turned to him, solid black eyes taking in the knife curled in his fist. Dean knew he had about ten seconds - maybe a little more if they were some of the more stupid demons - before they would react. Thankfully Dean was used to not being given a lot of time and he lunged forward, arm coming out to slash along the throat of the nearest one.

Dean stepped to the side as the woman fell and made for the next only to stop and double over as a fist connected with his side. He coughed for a moment before bring up the blade to jam into the man's heart. Another blow - this time to the side of his face - had him reeling back and seeing stars, swearing loudly as he tried to keep his balance. Dean's eyes fluttered rapidly, clearing his vision. _Shit_. But he could do this. He had to prove to Sam that they didn't need his fucking demon powers.

Rounding back on the two remaining demons, Dean sneered. "That all you got?" His voice sounded wheezy even to his own ears and he distantly wondered just how hard that blow to his chest had been. The demon on the right stepped forward, curling cold fingers around his wrist and tugging sharply. This gave Dean the chance to twist in the grip, spinning a leg up to swipe at the woman's legs and send her falling. Her tight fingers curled in his calf and twisted with a force more than he would have anticipated. Dean could _feel_ the muscles give and for one horrific moment he thought she was going to snap the bone.

He landed hard down onto the woman, knee digging into soft breast. Ignoring the burning in his leg and focusing on the fact that his arm was free, Dean brought the blade down hard into the woman's forehead. Blood splashed up at him and Dean jerked the knife back, remembering the last demon only after it was too late. Something solid connected with his side - possibly the leg of a chair - and Dean gasped out at the white hot flash of pain ricocheting up his body. He tried to twist to get at her but the blade fell from his grasp and he turned just in time to see the hard wooden object coming toward his face. "Sam!" He hollered a moment before it connected with his jaw.

Sam was so pissed he laid on the ground for about three extra seconds fuming before he pushed up and staggered to his feet trying to figure out what had happened. Dean was in the thick of things and Sam dropped to his haunches watching, waiting for the right moment to snag a demon of his own. He'd never used his powers on a human and, much as he hated Dean at the moment he wasn't going to test it out on his brother. Probably - later - he might be persuaded to admit that he waited longer than he should have to intervene; he thought maybe Dean could be taken down a couple of rungs.

It happened quickly - the ways things get out of control usually - _quickly_ \- Sam was already in motion when he heard Dean call his name. He lifted the Colt and fired in one graceful motion - a good use of a bullet. The demon dropped and Sam slid to his knees in front of Dean spinning quickly towards a flutter of movement on the edge of his vision. "Cas! I nearly shot you!" He whipped back to face Dean shoving the gun in the waistband of his jeans and grabbing Dean by his jacket in both huge fists "And you ... you _stupid_ son-of-a-bitch. What the _hell_ is wrong with you, Dean?" He shoved Dean hard back against the floor and stood up pacing quickly to the other side of the room. "Cas - he's _your_ problem, _you_ deal with him." Sam hopped up on the bar still fuming, pulling out the colt and flipping the barrel out.

Castiel was a patient creature, that was his nature after all, but sometimes the Winchester brothers wore on him. Recently it had been happening more and more. So with a slightly annoyed sigh he crossed the room to Dean and knelt beside him. One quick scan of the man's body and he knew it wasn't good. "Dean? Can you see alright?"

Dean pushed himself up and tried not to cry out in pain. "What? Yeah M'fine." He mumbled, scrubbing the heel of his hand against his eyes. The room was spinning and there was a pretty good chance he was going to be sick. But otherwise... well there was the sharp ache in his leg and the way it sort of hurt to breathe. He raised his arm out to Castiel. "Help me up."

Curling his fingers around the man and pulling up, Castiel caught him quickly before Dean could fall back down. "Obviously you're not fine." He stated and glanced over at Sam. "Why did you allow him to go after all four of those demons at once? If I had thought just one of you could have handled it then I wouldn't have brought you both here." Dean hissed as he tried to walk forward and Castiel pulled him closer. "Don't move. You'll only make it worse. Sam?" He looked expectantly at the younger brother.

Sam shrugged, his face drawn. "This is _not_ my fault. Dean says he can handle everything by himself." Sam reached around and flipped his jacket up, jamming the Colt back in his waistband. "As far as he's concerned," he spat, "I'm no better than those _things_ we just killed. You have a problem with him being hurt? You take it up with him. Dean's tough - he'll be fine." Sam shrugged his shoulders and looked away.

"For once," Dean gasped the words, struggling to keep his eyes open. "Sam's making... fuckin'... sense." He jerked slightly in Castiel's arms, taking a forced step away from the angel only to fall - hard - onto his ass. A sharp hiss left his lips and something sticky and hot dripped along the back of his neck, reaching out to touch the area, his hand came back smeared with bright blood. "Shit..." he blinked rapidly at it.

"Both of you..." Castiel's voice nearly shook the room, rich with annoyance. "Sam, get over here. Clearly Dean is more injured than either of you are willing to admit." He knelt beside Dean, and when Sam didn't join them, looked up at the younger man. "Now." He growled the words, this time the floor did rattle slightly and he stared hard at Sam, just daring the man to disobey the order.

Sam paused a beat, then hopped down off the bar and walked over to stand behind Castiel, arms crossed over his chest. He stood there for a few moments, waiting then huffed out an impatient breath, "what?"

There was no hope. The crack that had grown between Sam and Dean had reached a level too extreme to be fixed by anyone else but themselves. If there was any hope of the brother's joining together to stop Lucifer - which was really the only way he was going to _be_ stopped - then drastic measures needed to be taken. Castiel extended both arms in one quick movement, fingers curling around Dean's thigh and Sam's wrist. Concentrating hard, he pulled them both from the trashed bar, swirling through time and space until he located the perfect place.

The moment they landed on the hard surface of wood, Dean groaned, rolled over, and vomited. "Holy _fuck_ Cas! Give a guy some warning! I'm already seeing double of everything... shit." Dean's shoulder's shook. The pain in him had grown to an intense level that was just barely tolerable and he fell back against the cool wood.

Sam's breath was gone when he was finally able to crack his eyes open. He pushed up to his feet quickly, gasping in a huge breath and staggering towards Castiel. "Cas! I _hate_ it when you do that." Sam leaned over bracing himself on his thighs, panting, "w..what's going on?" Sam scanned the room quickly, "more demons?"

"No." Castiel rose and brushed casually at his trench coat. "You are both going to stay here and work things out. The Apocalypse is on our doorstep and it's only together that we'll stop it." He stared hard at Sam before turning equally hard eyes down at Dean. "When you have resolved your issues I shall return for you. And Sam? I suggest you tend to your brother, should he loose much more blood his life may be at risk." And with that, Castiel vanished.

Blinking, Sam spun around, "oh no ... _no_ , Castiel!" Sam ran to the door of the room they were in and flung it open only to find himself staring at a deck, then an expanse of beach. He had _no_ idea where they were. "This is just..." he was muttering as he moved back into the room. Swearing softly he moved back into the room slowly, Castiel's words starting to sink in, "Dean?" Turning quickly he moved to Dean's side and kneeled. His brother's face was already pale, the parts of it that weren't covered in blood anyway. "Okay, Dean, hang on." Climbing to his feet again Sam rushed over to the first of two doors in the room and flung it open to find a storage cupboard with a wide variety of items, the second door was a bathroom. The door bounced off the wall as Sam flung it open and dived for the medicine cabinet on the wall, he grabbed some bandages, disinfectant and a towel from the wall rack.

Moving quickly, he was back at Dean's side in a few moments, grimacing slightly at the smell of vomit. He started to feel the first tendrils of worry tickling at his spine. "Dean? Can you help me out here? Gonna roll you - gotta look at your head." Sam grabbed Dean's shoulders and pulled gently, tugging Dean towards his lap and settling him. "Can you hold on there just for a few minutes Dean"

Everything was fuzzy around the edges and Dean could only work out a grunt from his lips. He was tired - _fucking exhausted_ \- from the fight, the sudden trip, hell, the past few weeks of constant tension and anger. Dean was fairly certain he could sleep for weeks, possibly months. He vaguely registered Sam's fingers along his skin and he tried to push up and away, mumbling. "M'fine. Really. Just a... flesh wound." A harsh cough worked its way through him and his whole body shook. "Fuck." He gasped in pain, fingers curling tight into Sam's flesh. There was the possibility that Dean wasn't as fine as he was trying to be.

The cut in Dean's scalp was pretty bad and Sam was thankful that Dean seemed a little out-of-it. He cleaned the wound as best he could and used butterfly plasters to close it up. He brushed Dean's hair back from his forehead and rolled him gently back to the floor. "Dean? I gotta find something to clean you up with. I'm gonna help you up onto the bed okay?"

Once more Dean tried to do it himself, only to discover his left leg wasn't really up to the challenge. He staggered and fell hard into Sam's chest as they rose, hissing sharply. "Think my leg..." he blinked rapidly, looking around. "Gonna kill that fuckin'... angel..." he muttered and leaned heavily on his brother.

Tucking his arm under Dean's Sam took most of his brother's weight then settled Dean on the edge of the mattress. "Let me see your leg." Kneeling again Sam lifted Dean's legs and swung them up on to the bed. He untied Dean's laces quickly and pulled both his boots off. Dean's left ankle and lower leg was badly bruised already and swollen. Yanking his knife out of his belt Sam slit the front of Dean's pant leg and pulled it out of the way. Sam ran long fingers over Dean's calf and down his ankle then cupped Dean's heel and lifted his foot gently. "Can you move it at all, Dean?"

Dean curled his toes and groaned loudly, falling back onto the bed with a loud exhalation of air. "Hurts." He mumbled and tried to push himself back onto the mattress. It was fairly comfortable really and Dean could feel sleep calling to him. "Tired. Need to sleep." The words came out grunted as he continued to try and wiggle himself up so his head could rest on the pillow.

"Jesus - can't you just ask for help?" Sam gently put Dean's foot back down on the mattress and stood, moving around to slip his hands under Dean's arms again and lift him up so he could rest on the pillow. Grabbing the towel off the floor Sam folded it quickly and lifted Dean's head gently and put the towel under his head. "It's going to bleed - I need to be able to change that." He sat on the edge of the bed, unconsciously resting his hand on his brother's chest. "Dean? I need you to listen to me for a minute. You listenin'?"

Sam's voice was coming from far away, through a fog that seemed to be creeping across Dean's vision. He rolled his head, feeling the towel drag along his flesh. Blinking at his brother, he dragged his tongue across his lips before trying to answer. "Wha?"

"I need to find some stuff, water, gotta clean you up." His fingers curled in Dean's shirt gently, "I'll be back, okay?" He ducked his head a little trying to catch Dean's eyes. He was good and worried about Dean now, his eyes were glazed and there were beads of sweat on his forehead. He was obviously in pain and there really wasn't much Sam could do about that. "Just about ten minutes and I'll be back to check on you, okay?"

"Gonna sleep." Dean tried to nod - decided it hurt too much - and shifted slightly on the bed instead. He wasn't aware of Sam leaving, though he was fairly certain darkness fell over him before it happened.

Sam moved quickly around the _cabin_. The bathroom was just basic facilities, more like an outhouse than anything else; the _sink_ was simply a basin attached to the wall. With a quick glance at Dean, Sam went back out the front door again. There were two buckets just outside the door and Sam snatched them both up and moved off the deck onto the sand. He left one bucket by the stairs to fill with seawater and took off around the cabin to search for freshwater. Dean was going to need fresh water to drink. He hadn't walked far when he could realized he could hear the rush of water somewhere ahead of him in the trees. He sped up and moved quickly towards the sound, bursting out of the bush to find a clear stream. He tossed the bucket into the water, filled it up and started back. He was worried, even if he'd never admit it to Dean. Usually, when they were battered, hurt, they always had the _option_ at least of going to a hospital if things got bad. Now? Dean was relying on Sam completely - and Sam hoped that he didn't screw it up.

He left the bucket of fresh water on the deck and jogged down to the ocean with the other one to fill it up with seawater. He remembered Dad telling them long ago that salt water was a natural debriding agent and he was counting on it to help prevent infection. When he finally got inside with both buckets he could see Dean was out cold. Sam slipped into the bathroom and grabbed the rest of the towels, then the bucket of sea water and sat again on the edge of the bed. He dropped the towel in the water then wrung it out and wiped Dean's face with the cool water. There were a few cuts and bruises on his brother's face but nothing too major.

Sam's fingers were shaking a little as he unbuttoned Dean's shirt and he realized how crazy the last few hours had been. Stopping to take a few deep breaths he undid Dean's shirt and pushed his t-shirt up. Once more he ran his hands over his brother, checking; there was a nasty bruise already showing on Dean's right side - Sam winced just looking at it, and again a few cuts and scrapes that Sam cleaned gently with the towel. He chewed on his bottom lip for a few moments, staring at Dean then sighed and unbuttoned his brother's jeans and tugged them open enough to check the bottom of the bruise. It extended well-over Dean's hip and Sam knew it was only going to get worse. He dunked the towel in the water again and wrung it out so he could fold it and laid it over the worst of the bruise; he hoped the cool water would help slow the swelling.

Dean was dreaming about Sam. Or at least, he thought it was Sam. The man was too far away and no matter how quickly he ran, he could never catch up. There was the sharp sting of pain throughout his body and he finally collapsed to the rough cement, body scraping along and tearing up. A groan fell from his lips and he pulled back from the dream, inhaling enough to gather the scent of salt water and his brother. It was okay, Sam was there, and he was fairly certain someone was trying to mend his wounds. Both those thoughts reassured him. No matter how completely pissed off he was at his brother, Dean knew it was better to have him nearby. So he allowed himself to drift off once more, hoping the pain wouldn't be so intense the next time he woke.

As he moved down to Dean's ankle he could see that it was swollen more since he had left Dean. He scratched his head, ran his hand over his face and let out a frustrated groan. He grabbed another towel, wet it and wrapped Dean's ankle. There was nothing else he could do for the time being. Yawning, he moved up to Dean's side and sat down, eyes moving over Dean's face. His brother looked older and something in Sam's chest tightened a little. Dean seemed to be dreaming and Sam reached out without thinking and rested his hand on Dean's cheek, rubbing his thumb back and forth. His brow furrowed, and a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth - Dean used to rub his cheek like that when he had nightmares.

Eventually, Sam had to give in to the exhaustion that was trying to claim him. He slipped off the bed and leaned against the mattress cradling his head on his arms.

It was dark when Dean next managed to peel his eyes open and his body was sore. He had absolutely no idea where he was but his skin appeared to be covered in a fine sheen of sweat and he can make out the distinct sound of waves crashing along the beach. "Sam?" Dean's voice was rough, throat dry and aching. God, he was really thirsty. He turned to look at the empty side of the bed for a moment before shifting to prop himself up. It was too dark to make out the little features of the room but there was enough moonlight to tell him that there was is no other bed in the room. "Sam?" He tried again, this time glancing down to the side of the bed where he saw his brother sprawled on the floor. "C'mon Sammy, wake up." He grunted, forcing himself to roll over and reach out to slap at his brother. It hurt more than he'd anticipated and he hisses, hand dropped to the side before he can reach the man.

"Dean?" It was the sound of Dean's pain that filtered through the haze of Sam's sleep. He pushed up quickly, stumbling forward, rubbing his eyes. "You okay?" Shaking his head he sat down on the side of the bed, "Dean - what'd you need?"

"Bullet through my head." Dean tried for funny, shoving himself forcefully so he could flop back on the bed on his back. A soft gasp left him and he rolled his head to get Sam into his line of sight. "Water? Any of that around?"

Sam pushed up from the bed and fumbled around in the dark trying to find the first storage cupboard again. When he finally found it, several things hit the floor of the cupboard before he found something that felt like a tumbler. He dipped it into the bucket of fresh water and moved back to his brother's side. "Okay, here," he slipped his free hand behind Dean's neck and sat him up a little then brought the glass to his lips, "drink."

The cool water felt soothing along Dean's burning throat and he swallowed quickly, coughing after too many quick pulls. A soft sigh fell from his lips as Sam pulled the tumbler away and he shifted, leaning into Sam's arm as he felt sleep once more pull at him. "Thanks." He whispered the words and looked up at his brother. "No extra bed?"

Confused, Sam blinked in the dim light. "No... just the one - didn't want to hurt you by moving on the bed. You always say I'm restless when I sleep." He rubbed the back of Dean's neck gently, "you sore anywhere? I can put more cool towels on you, it might help."

"Sore everywhere," Dean informed him and groaned as he rolled his shoulders. "Mainly my leg. My head hurts. And my side. Where are we?" Dean looked around, trying to make sense of the room. He remembered the fight sort of, and then Castiel... "Oh right. Cas and the whole..." Dean rolled his eyes. "Meddling angels... are there drugs?"

"I didn't find any earlier." Sam shifted his hand out from under Dean, "let me soak the towels again, the cool water will help with the pain." He moved quietly, hoping Dean would fall asleep again, soaking the towels and laying them back over Dean's body. From what he could make out in the dim light, the bruise on Dean's side had grown; it was no wonder Dean was asking for pain medication. "Better?" he asked softly.

Forcing himself to nod though the pain was still the more intense than anything he could ever have imagined, Dean let his eyes fall closed. "Gonna sleep." He breathed the words and tried to keep the rising of his chest steady. Reaching out a hand to fall on Sam's leg, Dean mumbled, "can sleep on the bed, s'long as you don't kick me," before unconsciousness once more pulled him under.

A small smile on his face, Sam rose and moved around the bed as quietly as he could. As he slipped out of his boots he tugged his shirts off over his head and climbed onto the bed. He sighed as his aching muscles relaxed slowly into the soft mattress. His eyes burned from straining in the darkness but he turned his head so he could see Dean. The thought of losing Dean, not having his brother washed over him rather suddenly. Dean was the strong one usually, the one taking care of Sam; a shiver ran down Sam's body. He rolled over to face Dean and reached out, resting his palm on his brother's chest; Sam fell asleep feeling the rhythmic rise and fall of Dean's body with each breath he took.

-=-=-=-

Reality came back to Dean in slow waves. First, a flicker of his eyes told him it's morning now and he kept them closed in favor of ignoring the morning sunlight streaming in through the windows. Second, the pain was no less intense than how it had felt before he'd passed out and a long groan fell from his lips. Last, there's a warmth along his side that's more than what the early rays of the morning sun could create. Letting his head fall to the right, he inched his eyelids open and found himself nearly face to face with his brother. Peeling his eyes open the rest of the way, Dean allowed himself a long moment to stare and ignore everything else swirling through his brain.

It was a rarity these days to see Sam so peaceful. No traces of the usual anger and annoyance. Then again, Dean can't say he'd taken very often to study his brother's face. Every now and then he’d glance his way and wonder what led them to this point. Hadn't it been not that long ago that he'd do anything for his brother without a doubt? That he would trust the man with his life? Now though... Dean didn't know if he even _knew_ his brother any more. The thought alone made his heart ache in a way that surpassed the pain crawling through his body. Where was the Sammy he'd known his whole life?

Teeth sinking into his lower lip, Dean shifted to the edge of the bed and pushed himself up on his arms. The muscles across his ribs tightened and strained in protest. Dean hissed as he let his legs slid off the mattress and onto the cool wood surface. The world spun and tilted around him dangerously so he curled his fingers around the mattress and allowed himself a long moment to balance things. He needed to get to the bathroom, though he wasn't really one hundred percent certain where it was, just figured it was somewhere near enough that he could hop there.

Dean made it around the bed and two hops past before he let pressure fall on his left leg - a decision he sorely regretted moments after it happened. "Shit." He gasped as the burn of pain shot through him. It was too much and Dean dropped to the ground, hard onto his hip. "God _dammit_." His fist connected hard with the ground. He hated feeling so weak, and he still really needed to take a piss. So he pushed himself to his hands, struggling to rise from the floor.

Sam's brain jolted awake - he'd heard something, he just had no idea what. He cracked his eyelids open and blinked in the light; looking over to the side he realized he was alone on the bed. "Dean?" Sam's voice was strained, rough, "what the fuck?" he swung his legs off the bed and stood, running a hand over his bare chest. He rounded the bottom of the bed and nearly fell over his brother. "Jesus, Dean... Are you okay?" he kneeled quickly by Dean's side and rested his hand on Dean's shoulder. "Hey?"

"Gotta pee," he shrugged as if pain wasn't coursing through him. Dean looked up at Sam and sighed, lifting his arm. "Didn't want to wake you... help me up?" He let his fingers curl around Sam's shoulder as his brother wrapped a strong arm around him and pulled him up. There was just a moment where his skin slid against Sam's and Dean's mind registered the warmth, entertained the idea that he could simply soak up comfort from the touch. In the next moment though he shook off the thought and sighed. "Fuckin' leg."

Sam pulled Dean against him, careful of his other injuries. "S’okay, we'll get you fixed up," it sounded stupid even to him but he wanted to make Dean feel better, feel a little confidence that Sam would take care of him.

He moved Dean to the bathroom and left the room once Dean was balanced.

Fortunately Dean wasn't shy, especially around Sam who he’d spent more time with than husbands spent with their wives, so the whole going pee with his brother hovering just outside the door wasn't unbearable. A little weird but only because Dean wasn't used to being the one that needed help. Then again he was fairly certain he'd never been injured quite like this before. Of course there was the time he'd been electrocuted. Then the time he almost died. Then the time he _did_ die. But none of those had involved the act of his leg being nearly half twisted off.

While he waited, Sam took one of the damp towels and cleaned the floor by the bed; the lingering smell of bile made his eyes water. He opened the door and tossed the towels out then dumped the water. Moving back into the room he tapped softly on the bathroom door, "You done, bro?"

Curling his fingers around the pathetic thing that passed as a sink, Dean sighed. "Yeah, come in." He shifted slightly, leaning against the wall. His eyes locked on Sam's as the door fell open. "I don't suppose we have any food?"

Sam's hand reached out for Dean's arm then fell back to his side. "I'll get you settled again first then I'll find something. There seems to be pretty much everything we'll _need_ so I'll check around." Moving forward Sam slipped his arm under Dean's shoulder once more and moved them through the room and back to the bed. "How you feeling?" he asked once he had Dean sitting on the mattress.

Dean panted slightly from crossing the room and he fell back onto the pillow with a heavy sigh. "Still pretty shitty. Like I've been run over a few times then thrown down a few flights of stairs." He looked at Sam and tried a shaky smile. "I probably look about that good too huh."

"You're pretty bruised up, guess you could have used my help after all." Sam regretted the words almost as soon as he said them. He watched the smile disappear off Dean's face.

"Right." Dean rolled his eyes and shifted to his side away from his brother. He wished he could get himself out of bed and find his own food. Obviously it annoyed Sam to be put in this position. It wasn't like Dean brought them here. He really was going to have some _strong_ words for Castiel the next time he showed up. "You said something about food?"

Sam sighed and moved off the bed. "I'll go get you something." He left the cabin quickly. Sam didn't know how to speak to his own brother anymore, the barbs and the insults had been carrying them along and now that he was trying to actually talk to Dean - he had no idea what to say. Sam was really angry at Dean, there was a time when Dean would _never_ have gotten hurt because he didn't want Sam to have his back. It was a bitter pill to swallow. Sam wandered along the beach for a while, enjoying the feel of the sunshine on his skin; he figured fruit might be his best options and headed up into the trees again. Sure enough, near the stream he had found the night before he found some coconuts on the ground at the bottom of a tall palm. After a quick look around Sam found some shorter banana trees and wrestled some off the tree; it was actually a lot harder to get the fruit off the tree than he thought it would be.

By the time Sam was heading back to the cabin he had worked up a good sweat but he had food for Dean and hoped that would be a good start towards apologizing for his words earlier.

The sound of the ocean waves crashing against the shore was almost hypnotic and Dean found himself dozing, mind shifting through old memories of the first time he'd been to the ocean. He and Sam had been so excited, they'd spent every minute in the sand and water. It was probably the best hunt his father had ever been on. The sound of the floor creaking told him Sam had returned and he spoke softly, keeping his eyes closed. "Remember that time on Pensacola Beach? We built that sand monster and told all the kids down the beach that it would come to life in the full month."

Sam chuckled softly, "I remember, hell, I think I believe that as well. I always believed what you told me." There was still a smile on Sam's face as he moved over to the counter and set the fruit down. "Banana or coconut?"

"Cheeseburger?" Dean asked hopefully, sighing when he opened his eyes to watch Sam shake his head. "Banana then. We're going to need some protein. Any sign of civilization out there?"

Grabbing a banana, Sam crossed back to the bed and sat down beside Dean, "nothing yet, there's freshwater - so we're okay that way, there's gotta be fish right? I'll have a look around - there's a big trunk outside who _knows_ what Cas had in mind when he dumped us here." He offered Dean the banana, "we'll get your shirt off after you eat so I can check your ribs properly - you are _all_ kinds of crazy purple colors."

Dean grunted and took the banana, peeling it open and taking a large bite. He spoke around the food in his mouth, "I feel all kinds of crazy colors." He snorted and ate more of the banana, moaning softly. "This is actually really good. You should try one." He gestured to the bunch of bananas and ate more. "We gotta get Cas back here and get him to take us back. What with Lucifer and all, I don't think it's the best time for a vacation."

Sam looked down at his hands for a few moments, "I guess he thinks we're not very effective as a ... team ... at the moment. And really, I mean we're not are we?" He looked up and tried to meet Dean's gaze but his brother looked away. "Do you trust me, Dean?" It hurt to even ask the question, hell, if you'd told Sam a year before that he would even question his brother's trust for him - he wouldn't have believed it.

It's the question he'd known Sam has been dancing around for the last few weeks. The truth hurts to admit because Dean never thought there would be a time that he wouldn't trust his brother. "I... don't know Sam." The words were whispered and rough around the edges and he cleared his throat. "Can't say you've done a lot to merit that trust. Not saying I'm perfect or anything but Sam... you've fucked things up pretty royally."

It shocked the hell out of Sam when he felt the sharp pricking of tears in his eyes so he just nodded and turned his back to Dean to buy himself a little time. "Yeah, Dean..." he chewed on his bottom lip for a few moments, "I know it's kinda too little too late - but I'm sorry. I can't... I mean - there's nothing I can do to change what happened -but I _am_ sorry." He wanted to add _are you sorry?_ ; wanted to know that Dean might think that _he_ had been part of the problem, pushing Sam away when he needed Dean the most.

"Sorry for what?" Dean asked softly, pushing up because the last thing he wanted was to have this conversation while he was lying down. "For drinking demon blood? For lying to me for months? For fighting with me?"

Sam cleared his throat, "sorry ..." he pressed his finger and thumb into his eyes for a few moments, "I ...yeah ... you just can't even give me a chance, can you...." Sam pushed up off the bed and moved back to the fruit on the counter pulling it apart angrily and piling it in the sink. It was warm in the cabin and Sam was glad he'd left his shirt on the front deck - he just wished he hadn't come back inside.

A heavy sigh fell from Dean's lips and he twined his fingers together, raising his voice just enough to let Sam hear him. "You want a chance? Fine, you can have it. Come here, sit down, please _explain_ this to me in a way that's going to make sense."

Sam put down the coconut he was trying to open and realized his hands were shaking; he curled them over the edge of the sink. "I can't." His voice was thick, rough, tired - and he just wanted Cas to show up and do his _thing_ and whip Sam and Dean back to a fight somewhere, in the thick of it. "You don't _hear_ what I try to tell you, and you can't understand what... it feels like to be ... like I am."

"You're not..." Dean wet his lips and shook his head, pushing toward the edge of the bed. He wanted to go to his brother and curl his fingers around the man's shoulders just to keep him there. "Sam, you're human, not anything different. You just have..." He shoved hard off the bed and hopped along the side of the mattress, using it to balance him. "Dammit come here."

Hand fluttering up to his forehead Sam dug his fingers into his flesh, rubbing slowly. He squeezed his eyes shut. "I ... I have to go and get some water." Just as soon as he could pry his other hand off the sink.

A sigh fell from Dean's mouth and he moved forward a few hops, arms extended to this side. Being halfway broken sucked. "So I get shit for not wanting to talk to you about this and now I'm actually _offering_ to talk and you're freakin' out? What the fuck Sam? You can't complain about our issues if you're just gonna shove them off too." He miscalculated his next hop and once more found himself falling hard onto his ass. "God _dammit_ it."

The sound of Dean's body hitting the floor made Sam spin around and move quickly to his brother's side. Without a word he slipped his arms under Dean's and lifted him up easily, taking his weight against his bare chest and moving him back to the bed. Once he had Dean seated on the bed again he knelt in front of him and tugged on Dean's shirt, speaking softly, "lemme see your side. You're gonna hurt yourself even worse

"Don't..." Dean tried to push at Sam's hands but he was tired - exhausted though he'd gotten plenty of sleep - and he fell forward slightly. His hands curled out against Sam's flesh and he breathed deeply. "I hate this."

"I know you do," Sam pushed Dean back a little, grabbed the hem of his brother's t-shirt and tugged it up; he raised his eyebrows and waited for Dean to raise his arms as much as he could then tugged the shirt off. Sam ran long fingers down Dean's chest, and winced as he touched the bruising and discoloration. "It looks painful - d'you think you broke a rib?" He pressed as gently as he could and still manage to feel his brother's ribs.

"Not that," Dean brushed off the question. "Sam." He grumbled, pressing against his brother's chest. "I don't hate the... well no, I do hate it but I'm talking about _this_. You and me. I hate that I don't know you anymore... that you feel like you have to hide everything from me. What did I do to make you like that? When did you stop thinking I could be trusted with your life?"

Sighing Sam sat back on his heels and licked his lips. "Do you remember saying that if you didn't know me - you'd hunt me?"

"C'mon Sammy, think about what was happening." Dean let his hands fall to his side, wanting to reach out for his brother but knowing it wouldn't do any good. "The point is I did know you. And I would never..." It was no use, there was no logic that would work to make Sam see it from his angle, just like nothing would help him see it from Sam's.

"You told me not to come back," Sam's hand hovered over Dean's thigh for a second then his fist landed there softly, "you said..." his voice faded and he looked up into his brother's green eyes.

Dean swallowed thickly. More often than not he tried to shove that night from his memory. He'd regretted the words the moment they left his lips but then it was too late the damage had been done. "I..." he stared into his brother's eyes, trying to figure out what to say. "Sorry." He sighed and reached out, hand hovering beside Sam's flesh before he brought it forward to cup the man's cheek. "I never meant that and I shouldn't have said it. So. I'm sorry. You were just so... out of control."

Blinking, Sam lowered his gaze to Dean's bruise, "is that why you called me a monster?" The prickling sensation was back in his eyes and Sam turned his face away slightly, not wanting to move away from Dean's hand. He couldn't remember the last time Dean touched him and the flesh of his cheek was burning with the simple gesture.

"Sam... you terrified me, for the first time ever. When you... when we were in that warehouse. And you looked at me with the blood..." Dean shivered at the memory and unconsciously rubbed his thumb along Sam's face. "I realized then how much I really didn't know you. What _happened_ to us Sam?"

Sam didn't know when everything had gone so wrong, if there was one moment when he should have said something different. He had _thought_ that he was doing the right thing and the blood - it took over like some crazy drug - made Sam feel powerful, in control and that had never been something he'd felt. He'd spent his whole life following Dean's lead, letting Dean make all the decisions then when he tried to do it on his own he fucked it up. "I ... Dean - I don't know how to live ... like this. I can't get it out of me, the blood, it's always there - always will be there - no matter what I do. You were right." He pulled away from his brother's touch and pushed up to his feet, "I am a monster."

Dean's hand hovered in the air where Sam had been just moments before. "I wasn't right. Dammit Sam..." Dean sighed and fell back on the bed. "You're my baby brother, Sammy, you just... you made some stupid, idiotic choices. You fucked up. I fucked up. It happened and it's done and over with. Now can we just _get over it_ and move on with this shit so Cas will come and take us back? There is the matter of an Apocalypse we have to deal with."

Sam stopped by the door to the cabin, "yeah, fine ... I'm sorry I brought it up. Listen," he ran a hand through his hair, "I'm gonna go down and get in the ocean, clean up a bit - you want me to help you down there? It might make you feel better?" Sam popped the button open on his jeans and slipped them down over his slender hips, folded them and laid them on the back of the chair.

Eyes flickering across the long expanse of his brother with a soft sigh, Dean shrugged and pushed himself up. "Yeah okay, I feel scummy. Not sure I can do any of it by myself though."

"Said I'd help you," Sam muttered as he moved back over to Dean's side. "I'll lift you up you get your pants off." He took Dean's weight as his brother stood, gasping when Dean's cool flesh pressed up against his.

Dean slid his fingers under his pants and boxers, hesitating for a moment he pushed both off. "I'm going naked though. Don't think Cas was considerate it enough to leave clean underwear and I don't want mine drying all stiff. Should take yours off too. No one else around." He balanced on one foot and looked expectantly at his brother. "C'mon, I can only hold this so long."

Chewing his bottom lip, Sam quickly slipped out of his boxers and threw them on the bed. He could feel his cheeks heating up, it wasn't so much being naked in front of Dean as it was being so _close_ to his brother while he was naked. "Okay, he slipped his arm under Dean's again, fingers curling over the strong muscles of his brother's chest. "Let's go."

Sam had a bit of difficulty getting them both out the door of the cabin, but once on the deck it was easier to maneuver. The brothers were down on the beach in no time and Sam stopped to speak, "Okay, how you want to do this? you want to just walk in with me? I can hold you up until you figure out how you feel."

Dean nodded and leaned heavily against Sam, flexing his toes to enjoy the sand beneath them and gazing around the large beach. "I hope the water's warm." He mused and smiled a little at the idea of being free to just enjoy it. Letting his fingers tighten on Sam's flesh, they moved forward into the water. It was surprisingly warm, pleasant on Dean's skin from the moment the water curled around his feet, lapping at his ankles. "Go." Dean urged Sam forward with a bump of their hips, grinning brightly at his brother for the first time in a long time. "I wanna dunk my head under."

The grin was contagious and Sam felt a smile creeping on to his lips. "Okay - but don't put your bad foot down," Sam pulled Dean a bit closer, making sure he had a good grip on him and then walked them further into the ocean. The feel of the waves rushing into his legs was refreshing, reminded him of better days. He walked out until the water was almost up to Dean's chest, "good enough?" He smiled down at Dean.

With a quick second grin at his brother, Dean slid down Sam's side until he could slip under the surface of the water, eyes squeezing closed. The water was more refreshing then he'd imagined and Dean soaked it in, pushing up. His good leg sank into the sand but it wasn't enough for his balance so he reached out to curve his fingers along Sam's chest, holding himself up as he laughed. "So worth it."

Smiling Sam watched his brother enjoy the water, "you don't smile like that very often." He tried to shake the hair out of his eyes without letting go of Dean.

"No... I suppose I don't." Dean shrugged, the smile fading to something a little sad. He thought for a moment, trying to remember the last time he'd smiled like that. Nothing was coming to mind and the thought was threatening to drag down the happiness he felt bubbling just under the surface. For the first time in years he chose to ignore the tension, the unspoken things, and instead focused on the happiness. "You should you know... go under." Dean smirked and let his hands come to rest on Sam's shoulders, shoving hard up out of the water to push him down.

It wasn't that Dean never rough-housed with him, it was just that Dean _hadn't_ in a really long time. Sam was in the middle of a laugh when he went under which resulted in him getting a mouth full of sea water. He sputtered back to the surface moments later and reclaimed his hold on Dean. Coughing and spitting out water Sam widened his stance, "I guess you're feeling better, huh?"


	2. Chapter 2

He tightened his arm around Dean's waist, feeling the muscles ripple in his brother's back as he moved his arms through the water. It felt good, surprisingly good; the warmth of Dean's body pressed up against Sam, the subtle slide of Dean's thighs against his in time with the rise and fall of the waves. Overcome with the strangest wave of desire Sam leaned in, closed his eyes and pressed his lips gently against his brother's. His body shivered as the warm, soft flesh of their lips met and Sam was startled to feel his body reacting to Dean, reacting in a way he shouldn't be reacting to his _brother's_ body.

The touch of Sam's lips against him had him sucking in a sharp breath and his brain struggled to catch up with the situation. There were a dozen reasons - almost automatically there - that they shouldn't, followed quickly by the simple, why not? Dean shifted forward until his body pressed flushed against Sam's. Fingers came up to tangle at the base of his neck, curling in hair and as his mouth opened it hit Dean that he _wanted_ this. Possibly had wanted it. Maybe for longer than he was even willing to admit. Heat pooled low in his belly and his tongue passed his lips to trail against Sam's, silently asking permission for _more_.

Without even being aware of it, Sam tightened his arm around Dean's waist, lips parting and drawing his brother's hot tongue into his mouth. Dean's fingers tangling in Sam's hair sent shivers down his spine, warmth spread out from Sam's core. Sam's fingers spread, moving over the heat of Dean's back and feeling every movement of his brother's body and that's when it started to sink in; Sam was kissing Dean and it was like nothing else he had ever felt. He tore his mouth away from Dean's. "I'm sorry, I .. I.." he opened and closed his mouth a few times, "I shouldn't have done that. We should get back inside. I don't know why I did that." Sam kept his arm under Dean's shoulder and walked back towards the shore.

"But..." Dean blinked rapidly, trying to hold his brother back. He was _hard_ and if they climbed out of the water it would be more than obvious. "You can't just... I mean, seriously." Dean scoffed and tried to push back from his brother, hissing when his twisted leg came down hard in the sand. "Sam." His arms flailed and he snatched at his brother, shoving forward to keep from falling. The movement, however, sent their cocks sliding together and Dean realized Sam was just as turned on as he was. His eyes widened as his hips hovered against Sam's and he stared up into hazel eyes.

Sam's brain was working overtime as he tried to figure out what was going on, why holding Dean so close had suddenly felt so good and why he'd kissed him in the first place. Maybe it was all because of how _wrong_ Sam was, the Demon blood, the parts of him that weren't even human. "Dean - I'm sorry this is all my fault, it's this ... I can't control myself. I get all these _fucked_ up feelings and I shouldn't have.." he pulled Dean towards the shore, shaking, hair plastered to his face. He twisted his hips away from his brother's, groaning softly.

Dean sighed long and hard. This was _so_ Sam, he really shouldn't have been surprised. "Did you hear me complaining?" He mumbled even as he let Sam pull him toward the shore. There was really no point in hiding his erection now, surely Sam had felt it against him. He dragged his tongue across his lips and brought in the lingering taste of Sam there. "So your fucked feelings caused you to kiss me?"

Sam knew Dean was hard, as hard as he was in fact. He was fighting the urge to move Dean close to him again just to feel the slide of hot flesh against flesh. "Yes, _yes_ , I'm sorry... Dean - please." Sam stumbled and nearly fell to the ground before catching himself. "I'll just get you back up there and I'll leave you alone, I swear."

"Jesus Sam what makes you think I need you to apologize?" Dean rolled his eyes and pushed away from his brother, forcing himself to ignore the pain and limp toward the cabin. "What do you think you're gonna do? Fuckin' rape me? Seriously dude." He snorted and winced, pushing through the sand. "I'm just as strong as you, if not more so, and even though I'm injured you're not gonna be able to..."

"R .. rape you?" Sam stood in the sand for a moment before rushing up to grab Dean's arm again, "get off your foot - you're gonna hurt yourself even more and I have no way to get you any help." Sam was getting pissed off and actually considered flipping Dean over his shoulder and carrying him back up the beach. "I'd never... I just got ... it felt good - and it's probably just me... " he stopped feeling a lump in his throat "you don't touch me, no one touches me.. no one touched me except Ruby." He swallowed and moved Dean slowly up the stairs.

The words made Dean's stomach churned and he worked hard not to jerk away from Sam once more. "Did it ever occur to you that no one touches me either?" He glanced over at him. "If I'm not touching you leads to reason you're not touching me." He snorted in forced laughter and shook his head. "Can't get in bed like this, all covered in sand." He kept his eyes trained on the ground, surprised by the tears that shot through him. A sting of something that couldn't possibly be rejection because that didn't make sense.

"Uhhhh,' Sam rubbed his eyes, "okay, uh, okay, I'll get some water - hang on." Sam grabbed the bucket from just inside the door and headed down to the water at a slow jog.

Dean turned and let himself fall onto the porch, head dropping into his hands. "Cas?" He called though he knew no one would come. It wasn't supposed to be like this and Dean knew that, though the more he thought about it, the less he knew how it _was_ supposed to be. "Cas, c'mon." He tried again and continued to speak to the ground. "Can't you just... help us fix this? Maybe let Sam see things from my eyes, and me from his? Or help us both just forget this whole shit and make us better?"

Sam stopped when he heard Dean calling to Cas and was just about to ask if he'd seen the angel when he heard the rest. He walked up quietly and settled the bucket on the sand and dropped to his knees in front of Dean. "I know what you think - I do understand." He looked up at Dean, resting his hands on his brother's sandy thighs. "I ... I didn't listen to you. I trusted you my whole life and when it really mattered I didn't listen." Sam felt a tear crawling down his cheek.

"No you didn't..." Dean said softly. "And I can't... I can't understand why you believed Ruby over me. I'll never get what made you think demon's blood was okay... but." Dean wet his lips and finally met Sam's eyes. "I think I get that you were trying to do what you thought was right. I know when I died... that everything changed for you. And even when I came back, things weren't..." He trailed off and shrugged, not even sure where to go with the words.

Moving his hands unconsciously on Dean's thighs, rubbing the sand off, Sam's voice was quiet, "I was so lost. When you .. when you were gone. It took Bobby so long, hours maybe to get me to let go of your...body. And every day when I woke up it all came crashing back down on me like this big black fog and I couldn't ... I didn't understand how to keep going." Sam's fingers curled into Dean's legs, "I couldn't ... it wasn't like being alive without you."

"I know Sam. Trust me, you were dead less than a day but... I _know_." Dean sighed shakily and reached out to slowly caress Sam's cheek. "Shit Sam, I can't take much more of this. The constant fighting, worried that any word I say might set you off, or set me off. How do we make it better? We've done the apology thing, what's left?" He furrowed his eyebrows, looking at Sam for a long moment before glancing down.

"Maybe we can't fix this, Dean. Maybe we need to just be apart - I don't know." He paused looking into his brother's eyes, thinking of all the times that Dean had the answer - why couldn't it be like that now? Sam pushed up from his brother and grabbed the bucket, "let me get the sand off you." He poured the water over Dean's shoulders then rubbed the sand away with his hands repeating the process on his brother's chest; he poured sea water over both of Dean's thighs and rubbed the sand away gently. As he put the bucket down he kept his hand on Dean's thigh, tilted his head slightly, brow furrowed. It felt good .. touching Dean .. it felt like being alive again.”

Dean stared at the place where Sam's hands rested against his flesh, trailing up well defined arms before landing on the stern curve of his jaw. "Obviously that's not the case, being apart." He said softly. "Cas seems to think we need to be together and figure this out. Says it's the only way to stop the Apocalypse so we need to fix. And... Sammy..." He shifted forward slightly, lips hovering just inches from his brother's. "I need you with me. I can't stand the idea of us... I need..." He sighed, breath shaky.

Sam was hardly breathing as his tongue darted out to wet his lips, fingers gripping Dean's thighs even harder. Sam moved slowly, eyelids fluttering closed and pressed his lips to Dean's again - his tongue moving along the seam of his brother's lips. _Salty_ , he smiled against his brother's mouth, his own mouth opening to give Dean whatever he was willing to take.

Dean was distinctly aware that he was still naked, even as he shifted forward into the kiss, tongue sliding easily into Sam's mouth and tracing every space he could reach. His hand trailed along the man's jaw, up into his hair, tugging hard to bring him against his body. The hard wood against his ass burned slightly as he skidded backward and he hissed, teeth sinking momentarily into Sam's lower lip, dragging the flesh out with him as his tongue swept across it before letting go. "Sam..." he breathed, meeting his brother's eyes, searching for... something.

Sam's eyes were wide, his breathing ragged, 'wha...don't stop... don't pull away from me," Sam closed his eyes tightly, palms gliding over Dean's still wet skin and circling around his back. Leaning in Sam dragged his rough cheek over his brother's, whispering against Dean's ear, "just now.. just this once... don't...please." His voice broke as he pressed his body closer.

"Okay," Dean nodded, though he really hadn't needed to be convinced. "Only, the wood? Not the best feeling on my ass." Dean smirked and wrapped his hands together behind Sam's neck. "Let's... bed." He leaned forward to help Sam as they pushed up, lips falling to Sam's neck and opening almost automatically. He licked at the distinct taste of sea salt and musk before scraping his teeth along the collar bone, biting roughly.

"Okay," Sam echoed, the band around his chest finally feeling like it loosened a little bit. His knees buckled a little at the sudden fierceness of Dean's bite; he held a hand up, shakily and pressed it against Dean's shoulder, "I gotta, " he gestured to the sand on his legs. "Gimme a second." Sam's fingers curled into the muscle of Dean's chest, he was scared if he let go - this would all stop, things would go back to the way they were. "Wait...okay?"

Forcing himself to pull back from Sam slightly, Dean nodded and traced the taste of Sam and salt along his lips. He reached out to steady himself on the railing so Sam could stoop to dump the remainder of the water on his knees, cleaning off the sand. He was half hard already, excitement growing in him at the thought of what was to come. He'd never been with another man, but this was _Sam_ and it had been so long since they we're anything remotely close to okay, the notion was just as appealing. Then it hit him that doing this might just fuck up everything even more. _No_. He said firmly to himself and pushed the thoughts away, opted instead to curl his fingers around his semi erection and drag up slowly, thumbing the slit before twisting his wrist and sliding down. A low moan fell from him and he let his eyes linger on his brother's body.

Sam let the bucket fall from his fingers and stared at Dean, at his hand, his hard cock, the look on his face; he moved before he even really thought about it, stopping at Dean's side, pressing his body up against his brothers. His voice was low, honeyed coal when he spoke, lips moving against Dean's cheek. "We should go back inside. Is that okay?" He couldn't help the question, couldn't help thinking that Dean would change his mind, and push him away again.

"Hell yeah," Dean grunted, turning to his brother and dropping his free arm over Sam's shoulder. They move into the cabin as quickly as they could, which wasn’t very quick considering Sam had to almost carry him. Dean really couldn’t wait until his leg was healed, this whole being weak thing was giving him a bit of a complex. When they reached the foot of the bed they stopped and there was a moment that threatened to turn awkward if one of them didn’t _do_ something. So Dean took the initiative and let his hand trail down Sam's chest, lower until his fingers grazed the man's hipbone, sliding just slightly to along Sam's cock.

Sucking in a breath Sam leaned in and let his forehead rest against Dean's. "God, Dean..." his body was on fire, as soon as Dean's fingers brushed his cock it jolted, throbbing against his belly. "Dean..." he couldn't even put into words what he was feeling, the rush, the way he wanted his brother's hands on him. _His brother._ Something registered in the back of Sam's mind - that Castiel certainly didn't have this in mind when he’d dumped them here. Sam pushed Dean - forcing him to sit on the end of the bed then knelt by his brother's feet. He let his hand settled on Dean's thigh and then slid it slowly over his brother's knee, and down to his swollen ankle. The skin was dark, mottled with bruising but the swelling seemed to have stopped finally. His long fingers moved over his brother's ankle gently, rubbing it; looking up he smiled at Dean - the smile that he used to give Dean, the one from hot summer days at the lake and leaned down to place a soft kiss just above Dean's knee.

The touch was so... sentimental... Dean had to bite back the urge to tease Sam. He was just not very good when it came to things meaning _more_. More than sex. More than repairing their broken relationship. Dean knew, deep down, that everything that was about to happen would set them on a completely different path than the one they had ever expected to find themselves on. Or there was the distinct possibility that this was the path they had always been headed for first, careening for, and other things just got into the way before they could reach it. "Sam..." he breathed his brother's name and wondered if it carried the weight of his emotions the way he felt it did. He wanted to wrap his fingers around the back of Sam's neck and tug him up for another earth shattering kiss but it felt so _good_ to be touched like that, he simply reclined back slightly, falling back on his elbows on the mattress and letting Sam continue his exploration.

He moved slowly - if this was going to happen once - Sam was going to savor every moment. Splayed fingers moved up each of Dean's thighs, so many scrapes and bruises - it made Sam's throat tighten a little. Curling his hands over Dean's hips was easy, the curve of his bone fit right into the curve of Sam's palm like parts of a puzzle. He glanced up at his brother's face, flushed and intent on his movements. Sliding his palms inward, gliding them over the still slightly damp flesh of his brother’s belly, Sam let his thumbs ghost past the silky hot flesh of his brother's shaft.

Sucking in a quick breath, Dean stared at Sam's hand, so close to touching him. It carried the weight of the moment. That one touch and that would be it, this would be happening no matter what. Dean's mind suffered the intensity of an internal debate for a long moment before he whispered, voice gruff, "Sammy? This what you want? You sure? Cause I do - fuckin' Christ I do - but if you're not... if you don't..." he didn't have to finish the sentence, knew Sam would put the words in their proper place.

Sam moved without breaking his contact with Dean's gaze sliding his palms together and firmly over Dean's cock; he pressed it gently into his brother's belly, feeling his hardness pulse and throb under his hands. "Want this..." he murmured as he released his brother's burning flesh and crawled up over him, straddling Dean's hips and settling his weight back on his brother's thighs. A shuddering breath shook Sam's body before he could manage to speak, "I... let me know if I hurt you...." he gestured to the bruise on Dean's side.

"S'good," Dean murmured and let his hand fall to Sam's hips, holding him steady. He trailed his free hand up along Sam's chest, fingers splayed across the flesh, grazing over a nipple and pinching for a moment before moving on. For a while he laid his palm flat against the protection seal, pressing hard as if conveying silently that this connected them, that together they’d get through whatever was coming next. Moving further up, he let his hand tangle in Sam's hair and he pulled him down, pushing up to meet his brother's lips halfway. His mouth opened automatically, tongue slipping past his lips and into Sam's mouth with a quick thrust. He hadn't had quite enough time to memorize his brother's taste and he wanted that, wanted to always remember the richness, the lingering tinge of something unnamable but wholly Sam.

Sam couldn't help the way his body arched into Dean's hands then he was pulled down into another kiss and his thoughts stopped making sense. The taste of Dean, the _taste_ , was rich, heady and Sam felt a little off-kilter and like he might slide right off the world if Dean let go of him. He settled his body gently on Dean's for a moment as he deepened this kiss, pushing his brother back down onto the mattress then falling to the side away from Dean's bruises. He ran his hand over his brother's chest, sweeping his palm over the curves of Dean's muscles and gently running his thumb along Dean's jaw line. It was the face he'd looked up to his whole life and suddenly; it looked different, more open - a little less certain. Stretching up, sliding his hand up into Dean's hair Sam licked along his brother's bottom lip then kissed it - loving the feel of the warm flesh.

How Sam was managing to reduce him to terms he would describe as 'goo' was a little beyond Dean. This was his baby _brother_ after all and Dean shouldn't be feeling so completely... thrown. But he was. He chased after Sam's lips as the man pulled back. Dean pushed himself further up along the bed until he could stretch out, holding his hand out until Sam crawled up beside him. Rolling onto his side, he allowed himself a moment to trail his eyes down the length of Sam's body, soaking him in. His fingers followed his gaze, caressing warm skin until they came to rest on the sharp jut of his hipbone. Letting his eyes lock with Sam's, Dean slid his hand between their bodies and slowly curled his fingers around the heavy length of Sam's cock. He dragged his tongue across his lips in time with the first initial slide up of his fist, twisting slightly for just the briefest friction.

Nearly every muscle in Sam's body trembled under his brother's touch, his mouth opening wide as he sucked his brother's tongue deep into his mouth. Shifting he slanted his mouth over Dean's pulling him deeper, sweeping his own tongue over Dean's then slipping tentatively past their lips. As Dean's hand moved over his length Sam's hips jolted forward wanting more. Sliding his palm down over Dean's side, he followed the curves and lines of his brother's muscular body - his touch was gentle over the bruises, fingers barely touching Dean's flesh. He thrust his tongue hard into Dean's mouth just as his hand slipped down over his brother's hip and his fingers folded around his stiff cock.

Moaning into the kiss, Dean's own hips thrust forward as he set a pace for his strokes, Sam matching it. Dean allowed Sam's tongue to fill his mouth and he shifted their bodies closer, needing more. He broke the kiss with a gasp, panting for air as he squeezed Sam's flesh and dragged his thumb over the slit. Pushing himself slightly on the bed, he rolled their bodies until Sam fell back and he slid into the space between his brother's legs. Their cocks lined up and slid together as soon as both boys released them and Dean hissed, forehead falling against Sam's as he continued to work on controlling his breathing. "Jesus." He hissed again at the delicious friction, rocking forward to repeat the action

Sam cried out softly at the contact, sliding his forehead against Dean's and then burying his face in his brother's neck. Sam sank his teeth into the sweat slick skin of Dean's neck sucking the flesh into his mouth then letting go - he mouthed his way down Dean's shoulder running his lips along his collar bone. Hips thrusting up against Dean, hands moving down to grasp his brothers ass - Sam moaned softly against his brother's skin. "Dean ... " he shuddered as the sensitive skin of their cocks rubbed together, slipping, hip bones pressing hard into flesh.

Rolling his hips down into his brother's, Dean groaned and let his head fall to the side to give Sam more access. The way his name fell from his brother's lips had him shuddering slightly in pleasure. Another pass of his cock against Sam's before he slid down, dropping his lips in quick kisses along his brother's chest. He worked first the left nipple than the right between his teeth, biting the flesh just below each before pursuing lower. His tongue traced the hard lines of muscles, lapping up salt and the taste of Sam. Dean dipped his tongue into Sam's belly button, swirling around the flesh. The head of Sam's cock brushed against his chin, leaking precum along his skin. Shifting slightly to the right, he nudged Sam's thighs a little further apart and bit down into Sam's hip bones, tonguing the sharp curve on each side. Finally he buried his nose along the base of his brother's cock, pressing a firm kiss to the flesh and inhaling his scent.

Sam pulled one knee up, letting his leg fall to the side as his hips thrust upward, hands falling on the back of Dean's head - fingers combing through his brother's soft hair. Sam's flesh was almost vibrating, his body instantly responding to every touch, every move his brother made. Sam groaned as Dean's warm breath moved over his skin - he desperately wanted Dean's lips, that mouth on his cock - his hips rolled up sending the sensitive flesh of his shaft grazing across the stubble on Dean's cheek. He jack-knifed up off the bed, it was almost too much, _almost_ and so fucking _not enough_... "Dean..." he groaned and gasped in a breath, hands scrambling for a hold on Dean's shoulder.

Smiling at his brother's lack of patience, Dean curled one hand along the base of the cock beside his lips, holding it steady as his tongue slipped between his lips and drew a line along the underside of the hard flesh. He'd never sucked someone's dick before but he found the taste of the precum not that bad, different, just like it would have been with any girl. His lips formed a circle as he sucked just the crown of the flesh in, milking it with quick sucks. His tongue slid across the slit and gathered the precum. Dean moaned at the taste of his brother filling his mouth, letting his jaw fall down just a little more until so he could suck in the flesh. Sam was thick and full in his mouth and Dean could hardly get half past his lips but he made up for the space with his hand, stroking slowly as he matched the gentle bob of his head. He looked up at his brother under his eyelashes, watching the flushing of color along the man's cheeks and humming in pleasure.

A string of sounds pushed out from between Sam's lips - nothing that made any sense. Dean's mouth was so hot, slick, the way his tongue moved - waves of emotion pushed up through Sam's body, his chest heaved in breaths while his heart hammered out a crazy rhythm. Sam's hips thrust up, his cock moving in and out of Dean's heat. Every sound, every noise Dean made sent heat vibrating through Sam's rigid flesh; he'd never been so hard, he'd never been touched like this by a man - and being touched this way by Dean - Sam didn't care how fucked up it was _supposed_ to be - he'd never wanted anyone more.

With a smack of his lips Dean raised his head just slightly from Sam's writhing hips and sucked two fingers into his mouth, lathering them with saliva. The first wave of uncertainty pushed through him as he dropped the hand, ghosting fingers over Sam's ball sack then down, lower, parting cheeks. Dean brought his other hand up to hold Sam's aching length, balancing himself of his brother's thighs. Stroking his hand slowly up and down, he looked up at his brother with questioning eyes. When the tip of his finger brushed the tight ring of muscle, he circled the flesh, pushing forward just slightly. "Can I...?" He asked softly.

Wave after wave of desire rolled over Sam, he was only vaguely aware that Dean had asked him a question. Blinking a few times, Sam tried to clear his mind and leaned up - hand cupping his brother's flushed cheek. "What?" Sam's eyes were blurry, his vision swimming; then his body started to register everything - the press of Dean's fingers, the question. "I've never..." Sam's voice was sandpaper rough, his eyes locked with Dean's as he nodded hesitantly; his fingers slipped from Dean's cheek, brushing over his full lips as he lay back down on the bed - hips twisting against his brother's body.

It was a little fitting that they should both cross this line together and Dean found himself oddly relieved that he would be the first to touch Sam in such a secret, dark place. Dean dropped his lips and slowly sucked Sam back into his mouth at the same time he pushed the tip of his finger forward past the tight ring of flesh. It was a burning heat that suddenly encased his flesh and Dean couldn't help thinking of what it would feel like to be buried _there_. A moan worked through his system and he rolled his hips against the mattress as his finger slid further in to the second knuckle. Dean's teeth made soft contact against Sam's flesh as he dragged his lips up. After a moment his finger was in as far as it could go and Dean was sucking eagerly at Sam's flesh.

Sam's hips bucked up off the bed at the pressure, the fullness, the burn; it was a good pain, it was _Dean_ He struggled to relax his muscles, grant Dean as much access as he wanted; "Dean..." the name became a moan as his hips rolled up into his brother's hard body, the moan fell apart and became unintelligible noises. Sam threw his arms out to the side grabbing the edges of the mattress, long fingers curling into the material, nails dragging over the embroidery. "Dean ... more ... do it ..." Sam didn't want to wait anymore, didn't want to be uncertain, to _wonder_. He wanted to feel how much Dean cared about him, how much Dean wanted him, wanted to be with him. Sam wanted to hurt, wanted to feel everything, and wanted to remember what it was like to be needed.

Swallowing thickly around Sam's length, Dean shifted his hand to add a second finger. The noises falling from Sam's lips were driving him crazy and Dean was half tempted to just screw the prep and take Sam like he wanted. He worked his second finger in though, scissoring the tight muscle in slow shifts. His wrist twisted and matched the motion of the fist along Sam's flesh. Pulling his lips off his brother, Dean dipped slightly lower, sucking one of Sam's balls into his mouth and rolling it between his lips. Dean groaned as he pulled back enough to watch his fingers slip inside Sam's body. "Jesus Sammy..." He wet his lips, looking up at his brother with hungry eyes.

"Enough..." Sam body curled up off the bed, muscles stretching, shivering and trembling with the strain. "Please - D..Dean." He murmured words that he thought might convince Dean to just fuck him, he wanted it, wanted to feel Dean push into him. He leaned forward, grabbing at Dean's shoulder and tugging him, "come here..." He needed that body, the skin, over his - pressing him down into the bed.

Dean allowed himself to be pulled down onto Sam's body, fingers falling awkwardly from Sam's body. The action of moving forward slid his cock into Sam's flesh and Dean groaned loudly, slanting his lips to brush along Sam's collar bone. "Not enough prep." He insisted even as he spit into his palm twice and curled his fingers around the base of his cock, shifting up to tug at Sam's legs, dragging them up onto his shoulders. He was positioned at Sam's entrance in the next beat and he stared down into glassy, hazel eyes. "You sure you're ready Sammy? It's gonna burn. You want it? Me buried balls deep in you?"

"W..Want you, Dean, _fuck_..." Sam wrapped his long arms around Dean, slanting his mouth over his brother's at the same time, wide and open. The noises he made - it was like whimpering and if Sam had any connection left with the world outside their bodies he might be embarrassed - but he didn't care, he didn't care about anything but having Dean, _having_ his brother.

Never breaking eye contact, staring at Dean's eyes - Sam's long arms slid down his brother's back. He could feel the light sheen of sweat on Dean's back, the slight flinch of his body when Sam's hand moved over his bruises; he curled his hands over his brother's firm ass and pulled him closer - not stopping until Dean's cock was nudging into him and he knew his brother wouldn't be able to hold back anymore. "Dean..." he groaned - tightening his grip.

Sucking in a sharp breath and holding it, Dean pushed forward and found himself immediately encased in burning flesh. It was tighter than anything he'd ever felt and the pressure sucked him in even further until he brushed the tight ring of muscle. Eyes fluttering open to lock on Sam's, he tightened his grip on Sam's flesh and swallowed. One tiny pull back and he shoved forward - hard - until the ring gave and he bottomed out, hips falling hard against Sam's. Dean's vision blurred at the edges, and he sucked in large lungfulls of air, exhaling slowly to keep himself from tipping over the edge too quickly. He rolled his eyes slightly. "Sammy." He hissed, holding perfectly still to resist the urge to pull back and slam hard into him.

It _did_ hurt - it burned and Sam's arms drew back up his brother's body to hold him still. Burying his face in Dean's neck, Sam bit down hard on his brother's flesh, licking, sucking, tasting the ocean and Dean's sweat and something else that was just his brother's flesh. Eyes closed, tongue moving over his brother's skin - Sam felt his muscles start to relax - the burning became more of a dull tingling and Sam felt his erection start to grow again. He swung his hips up a little against Dean's - testing - feeling things out, and it was good, different, not like anything he'd felt before. Sam's heart was thundering in his chest - he could feel Dean's pulse racing too, under his mouth as he drew his brother's skin into his mouth.

When Dean felt the renewed heat at Sam's center, a groan fell from his lips. He couldn't _not_ move any longer so he slid back just an inch and rocked forward, lifting up to gaze into his brother's eyes and ensure it was okay. Seeing eyes of glassy pleasure, Dean repeated the action, this time sliding half way out and falling back down with the faintest slap of skin together. A hiss left his lips and he hesitated for a long moment before sliding all the way out and slamming forcefully back in. His head tilted back and a long moan fell from him.

Sam's head was spinning; his entire world felt like it was sliding away. His whole body jolted and he slid further up the bed when Dean thrust his hard shaft into him; Sam's vision clouded and his hand slipped up his brother's neck and gripped his hair, hard and fast. It ached and Sam's breath was catching in his chest - his cock was hard and over-sensitive as it rubbed against Dean's belly; he could feel the slick precum on his brother's skin. Sam was pressed as close to Dean as he could, hips snapping up to meet his brother's thrusts and he murmured all the words he could never say to Dean. His lips moved softly against Dean's flesh, he poured out all the fear, love, want and need that he had felt for Dean - _words he would never dare utter if he thought Dean could hear him._

"Shit Sam." Dean breathed and rocked his hips hard into Sam. His body tingled with the overwhelming sensations and he wondered how long he would be able to last. Didn't seem like that long if Sam continued to squeeze him like that. It was the best thing he'd ever experienced. "Sammy... need..." he grunted, hissing slightly as he leg caught awkwardly on the bed and his ankle twisted slightly. "Need you too..." He dug his fingers into Sam's shoulder and tugged, trying to roll their bodies over and hoping his brother would put two and two together.

It wasn't the most graceful move they'd ever made but Sam managed to end up straddling his brother's hips and his jaw fell open as he sat back on Dean's hardness; his thigh muscles shuddered under the strain of holding himself there. He let his head fall forward, damp hair plastered to his face, "y'alright?" he asked - voice tinged with concern.

"Fuuck." Dean growled the word and rolled his hips up into Sam. His eyes rolled back into his head as pleasure consumed it. Sam on him was _impossibly_ better than he could have imagined. "Sam." He peeled his eyes opened and looked up at Sam with needy eyes. "Move. Fuckin'... move." He hissed the word, desperate for any sort of friction before he went insane.

Sam pulled up slightly leaning his hand on Dean's chest; he could feel Dean sliding out of him slowly. His eyes locked with his brother's as he sank back down, taking as much of Dean deep inside him as he could. Sam's thighs were shaking as his fingers curled into the muscles of Dean's chest, nails grazing over his flesh. He picked up his rhythm rocking forward and back, riding his brother's shaft then suddenly something happened deep within him. Dean's cock thrust in at a certain angle and pleasure flooded through Sam's body. His skin felt as though it was on fire and he felt his cock throbbing with need. "Please..." he didn't even know what he was begging for anymore. Angling his hips - he let the sensations flood over him as he slipped his body up and down Dean's cock - watching the muscles in his brother’s belly quiver. Warmth was spiraling out from the center of Sam's body and he wrapped his free hand around his cock and began twisting his palm against it in time with the movements of his hips.

" _Jesus_." Dean's eyes fixated on Sam's hand curled around his cock and he dragged his tongue across his lips, panting. His hands fell to Sam's hips, forcing his movements up and down quicker. He could feel the tingling beginning in his legs and he arched his hips up into Sam, meeting each thrust with the sharp slap of skin on skin. His fingers dug into Sam's skin, urging his movements. Sam's hair shifted across his face and Dean watched it caress against his skin, watched as his brother's head tilted back and Dean moaned, imagining trailing his lips along the skin. He pushed himself up onto his elbows slight, arms sliding up to pull Sam's body into his. "Lips." He grunted, dragging Sam in for a kiss.

Everything happened at once, Sam fell forward onto his brother's body as their mouths crashed together - he tasted blood - the shock of Dean's voice, the thrusting then the sensation of Sam's hardness trapped between their bodies was too much. His cock started pulsing out cum as he cried out into his brother’s mouth - tongue thrusting into Dean's warmth. Riding the waves of his release Sam let his hips rock back and forth, rolled with the slightest movement of Dean's hands on his body.

Dean felt the hot jets of his brother's release along his flesh and growled, shoving upward into Sam's body as hard has he could. Less than a dozen thrusts later, his own orgasm pushed through him. He gasped his brother’s name as wave after wave of fiery pleasure soared through him and he released his load into Sam's tight muscle. His fingers dug into Sam's flesh as he rode out the pleasure. Curling his fingers into Sam's hair, he pushed forward to crush their lips together once more and thrust his tongue into Sam's mouth until he had fully emptied his load in tight muscle. Teeth sliding along Sam's lower lip, he dragged the flesh back with him before letting it go, falling back onto the bed with a heavy sigh.

Breathing ragged and deep, Sam licked his lips and fell forward and to the side, his leg resting over Dean's body. "Dean," he gasped feeling like he needed to say something and not knowing what. His hand slid over Dean's chest and curled around his brother's neck so he could turn his head. Once he could see Dean's eyes through his bangs he smiled and tightened his grip on Dean's neck just enough. "I ... " there really were no words. Even if Dean never let Sam near him again - he had this. Tears were welling in his eyes when he leaned his head down against Dean, loving the feel of his brother's chest rising and falling with each deep breath.

Curling his arm around Sam, Dean held him close, stroking a hand through his hair soothingly. "I know." He said softly, though Sam had never really spoken what he'd been thinking. Dean got it. He understood that this moment - right here - was just as important as the moments that had passed before. As his breath slowly returned to normal, Dean bent his head up to nuzzle into Sam's hair. "Was that okay?" He asked voice hoarse. It seemed trite to ask considering... everything, but Dean couldn't stop the worry that Sam was going to snap into the realization that they'd just shared something on a level that most people hardly ever experienced.

Sam looked up at Dean through his bangs and nodded - not trusting his voice. There was so much emotion running through Sam, so many different things he couldn't even breathe properly. He let his arm fall down to Dean's chest and tightened his hold, not willing to let go as long as Dean would let him hold on. His body wouldn't stop shaking and he smiled at Dean and shrugged.

Something unpleasant twisted in Dean's gut and he wondered how long it took before the man flipped. "That's a... yeah, right? Because I liked it, loved it even, and wouldn't say no to a repeat as soon as I can feel my dick again but if you don't want..." he shrugged with his free shoulder and snorted at his fumbling words. Dean was certainly not used to being the one afterward that had thoughts like 'is this a onetime thing or more.' And really, Dean's not so certain he could handle a onetime thing. How was he supposed to go the rest of his life without feeling the tight heat of Sam surrounding him? Nothing would ever compare to that, nothing would ever be better.

Sam's tentative smile grew into a grin, dimples and all. He stayed there, leaning on Dean's chest, eyes locked with his brothers. "I ...," he could feel the blush creeping onto his face and neck, "I don't think I would know how... to stop." His grin wavered a little, "as long as you won't - I mean - if you change your mind later- I'm okay with…"

"Sammy?" Dean said the name softly, waiting until Sam held his gaze. "Shut up." He grinned and pulled Sam up to him, slanting their lips together and snaking his tongue into the man's mouth for a long moment before falling back on the bed. He sighed in pleasure and let his eyes drift closed, saying after a moment, "Do you think Cas had this in mind when he told us to make up?"

"Though I hadn't thought much on the details, it will do." Castiel said simply, appearing suddenly on the other side of the room and taking them in. "I trust you're feeling better Dean? Sam has taken good care of you?"

Dean blinked. "Cas, you don't even know what you set yourself up for with that question." He snorted and lifted up slightly to snag at the blanket and tug it up. He didn't mind being naked in front of the angel but he'd rather not share Sam with the man. “And yeah, I'm feeling better, not one hundred percent by any means."

Sam curled over Dean's body and was really relieved when Dean tugged the blanket up over him. Castiel's voice was the last thing he expected to hear and he simply buried his face in Dean's neck offering Cas a small wave of his hand without turning. "He needs to rest more," Sam mumbled into Dean's shoulder.

"I've just come to say I have managed to give you a few more days to..." Castiel trailed off, gesturing wordlessly for a few moments in which Dean snorted and Sam blushed brighter. "Regardless, I'm relieved to see you've mended your relationship, though it's taken quite a different path than I'd imagined. I shall be back by the end of the week. Dean, try not to overexert yourself too much, you are supposed to be healing." And then he was gone once more.

Dean cackled and let his hands trail down Sam's side. "That was priceless, really. There may have even been a blush. Good thing he didn't come like, five minutes early huh?" He grinned and nudged Sam's head with his own.

Sam finally pulled his head up to look around, hair falling down over his face again. "I'm...glad," he said smiling, "that we can stay here for a while." He strained up to kiss Dean's bottom lip, "but you're ... uh... sticky... we should go back down to the water..." Sam's eyes darkened again and he rolled his bottom lip under his teeth.

"Ocean sex?" Dean suggested and grinned brightly, pushing himself up. His hand fell on his stomach in a cooling puddle of Sam's release and he grunted. "Yeah. Ew. I've got your spunk all over me." He snorted and shoved at Sam. "Come on bitch, carry me to the water." He held up his arms and gave his brother his best puppy dog look. It was nothing compared to Sam's but he'd learned after so many years.

Sam slipped his arms under Dean's and hauled him up off the bed. "I'm not haulin' your ass around all over the place till we leave, you know," but there was happiness in his voice and Dean suddenly seemed a little easier to lift.


End file.
